


Kerrigan's Claim

by DraceDomino



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swarm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Tracer's been investigating a recent slew of disappearances; someone in the Nexus is kidnapping women. When she finds out that the culprit is none other than Kerrigan, it's already too late. The Queen of Blades is going to add little Lena Oxton to her growing harem of bred captives.





	Kerrigan's Claim

Kerrigan’s Claim  
-By Drace Domino

“So...my collection is finally complete.” That sinister tone dripped from every word Kerrigan spoke, and it sent intense shivers down Tracer’s spine. The young member of Overwatch sat there trembling on the slightly sticky floor, surrounded on all sides by images that could only be described as the stuff of nightmares. In the darkened cave the walls were a dull purple blended with green; organic in nature and sometimes even pulsing with the signs of life. The place had a foul scent, rich with the sort of venom that filled the air when Kerrigan had taken the battlefield, and that aroma combined with Tracer’s past injuries made it impossible for the plucky thing to put up a fight. She could only sit there, trembling in fear, while the Queen of Blades mocked her.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Her voice continued, a distinct cruelty hiding behind every last word. “Would it help if I wore my cheerleading outfit? After all, this should be a day for celebration.” The wicked laugh that flowed from Kerrigan’s throat was echoed by the naked blonde sitting on the floor at the edge of her throne, the one that Tracer had come to know as Nova. She had said nothing since Tracer was deposited there in the middle of Kerrigan’s domain, wearing nothing but a coiled tentacle around her throat that served as a leash connecting her to a massive seat of power. Tracer briefly looked over the snickering blonde before letting her eyes dash back towards Kerrigan herself, whispering weakly as she tried her best to stand up.

“Y...You...You’re a monster…” She managed, a quiver of fear escaping her throat once more. “You’re the one...that took all those girls from the Nexus…”

“Oh, they’re much happier now, dear.” Kerrigan cooed as she relaxed into her throne, folding her skeletal wings behind her back and crossing one long leg across the knee of the other. She sat like royalty despite the evil creature she was; scaled and fully embraced within the Swarm. Her eyes burned with an evil light as she slowly raised a hand, her fingers waving through the air while she gave the sweetest of laughs. “Let me show you. After all, it’s only fitting that you get a glimpse into the future. That...is your gimmick, after all.”

And as Kerrigan’s hand waved through the air, Tracer’s eyes went wide. The horrors she was about to be subjected to became terrifyingly clear as the walls began to shift, and one by one the true artwork of Kerrigan became revealed. The walls split and exposed a layer underneath their current one, and as if passing through a sticky membrane the women that had been stolen appeared one by one. Each one of them were only exposed by their faces and their bodies; legs and arms caught within the sticky embrace of the wall. Each one stripped bare, with breasts hanging exposed and slits revealed, and each one of them sported a stretched, pregnant stomach.

So this was what had happened to all of the kidnapped girls. Snatched into Kerrigan’s embrace, and bred by her foul means. Tracer was utterly speechless as her eyes danced from side to side, only going back to Kerrigan when the Queen of Blades spoke up once more.

“Cheers love, the cavalry’s here.” She mused in a teasing voice, much to the snickering delight of the nearby Nova. From there she merely leaned back in her throne and allowed her viciously clawed hand to drop against Nova’s head; petting her in an affectionate matter like one would a cat. She gave Tracer that moment to relish in her situation, to look from side to side at all of those exposed sluts with their round, pregnant, bred bellies.

The massive room was wallpapered in them, and none of them were anything close to conscious. At the very most they whimpered and moaned in sounds that were close to pleasure but twisted beyond comprehension, and from time to time their hips twitched while a piece of the wall bent inward to tease against their exposed slits. As if the building itself was an extension of Kerrigan’s power, they were kept caught and bound and endlessly teased with her grim facsimile of pleasure.

Jaina Proudmoore, Li-Ming, Sylvanas...their unique powers couldn’t save those delicate beauties from being bred by the Swarm! They were dangling there like the drooling, fuck-addled pets they had become, each one of them showcasing a gloriously curved stomach that was left sticky from the wall’s slime. Johanna, Sonya, Sergeant Hammer...those sturdy women apparently hadn’t put up much of a fight, for they too were on display for Tracer to witness. Whether it was Johanna’s impressively powerful figure stretched with brood or Hammer’s already curvy form further expanded by Kerrigan’s offspring, they too were clear victims. Not even the celestial or elemental were free from the Swarm’s taint, with Auriel’s hood draped over the face of a pregnant angel, and Lunara’s dryad form properly shown off to be carrying a heavy pouch of brood. What sent the most trembles of fear through poor Tracer; though, were the two that were the most near and dear to her.

Zarya and D.Va. That powerful Russian bodybuilder and that indomitable Korean gamer were showcased for Tracer to enjoy, each one of them with the same bloated condition as the others. Zarya was fighting to stay alert and awake; her muscles straining against the wall, while poor Hana was sleeping soundly. It didn’t matter if that stretched belly looked oversized on her tiny and slender frame or even out of place on Zarya’s muscled one...Kerrigan wasn’t particularly choosey about the bitches that she bred.

“As you can see, Tracer...you’re the only one I need.” The voice of the Queen of Blades emerged once more, and by the time Tracer heard it she was already out of time. The Chronal Accelerator wouldn’t save her as Kerrigan suddenly charged forward, swooping in like a great terror and bringing her skeletal wings around her like a prison. Tracer merely screamed in shock and fear, and the claiming of another pet began.

And while it happened, the Heroes of the Storm could do nothing but listlessly hang there, worthless as anything but an army of broodmares.

 

Tracer tried her best to fight back against the Queen of Blades, but nothing she could do managed to help her escape. The Chronal Accelerator refused to work properly with the slime of the Swarm muddling in the works, and Kerrigan was simply too fast even for her. Those skeletal wings were as precise and careful as any hand could be while Kerrigan sliced them down towards Tracer’s body, snagging away what little clothing the hero had been left with. All the while Kerrigan held her hands firmly against Tracer’s slender shoulders, and her eyes rolled back in her head while she shuddered with a powerful, aroused ache.

“Nnng...you’ll be...so tight…” She hissed in a beastial fashion, aroused merely from the thought of sliding herself inside of the other woman. As she dwelled on it a slit at the front of her lap opened; her unique Swarm physiology reacting to the presence of yet another potential broodmare. While Tracer struggled and whined for help the sight of Kerrigan’s cock drew near, inching forward and growing bit by terrifying bit. It was thick, far thicker than Tracer would be comfortable with, and much to the hero’s dismay it seemed to keep growing and growing while the wicked woman shuddered in delight. By the time she was finished letting her newfound cock emerge Kerrigan had drew in close, her mouth just against Tracer’s cheek as she gave her a long, slow lick from the edge of her chin to her cheekbone. The aroused voice that echoed from within Kerrigan was enough to make Tracer give another sob, realizing just how hopeless it all was. “And...delicious…”

From there, it was all too easy for Kerrigan to slide herself inside of her newest pet. While the naked and cheerful Nova watched from her leashed spot on the throne, Kerrigan suddenly turned and twisted Tracer around so the girl was forced onto her hands and knees. Using her wings and her powerful hands Kerrigan ensured that Tracer’s ass was lifted and her head was held high; high enough so she could see the nearby Zarya and D.Va struggling within their own pregnant prison. Tracer, with terror in her throat, still found the strength to speak even as Kerrigan’s throbbing cocktip squeezed against her entrance.

“H...How are they…” She shuddered, knowing that deep down she didn’t want to know the answer. “They were only missing for two weeks…”

“You’ll find life under me is...efficient, whore.” Kerrigan whispered, and pushed forward so that the first few inches of her massive member started to stretch the hero’s pussy. After Tracer had a chance to give a sudden cry and catch her breath again, Kerrigan couldn’t wait to add in one more whisper to drive home the dominating terror. “...those aren’t even their first broods.”

And from there, the Queen of Blades began to fuck her terrified pet. Cast underneath the shadow of Zarya and D.Va, Tracer wailed as she was rammed from behind with Kerrigan’s full strength and desires taking over. The skeletal wings gripped against Tracer’s shoulders while a pair of fierce hands clutched her waist, holding her perfectly in place while Kerrigan drove her length in and out of the terrified girl’s fuckhole. The sound of wet, violent delight filled the air between them, and while Kerrigan continued to thrust into the frightened hero it was Nova’s voice that finally filled the air between them.

“Queen...Queen, she’ll be a fine thrall…” Nova murmured, and a quick glance over revealed that the blonde was fondling herself, two fingers stuffed deep within her slit while her other hand teased back and forth over her hood. She was deeply into it, licking her lips and writhing with lust. “Queen...I hope I can play with her after, my Queen…”

“Patience, whore.” Kerrigan replied with a simple laugh, and tightened her grip on Tracer’s waist as if the other woman might try to steal her. “You’ll clean up after I’ve had my fun, just like always.”

The sound of aroused giggling coming from Nova served as a stark counterpoint to Tracer’s terrified sobs. No matter how long it went her body just couldn’t get used to it; the feeling of that thick Swarm cock driving in and out of her to the very depths. Each time Kerrigan pushed inside it pinched her with a fury that wouldn’t subside, and even when the queen pulled back it gave her no comfort, since she knew she’d return even harder than before. There was nothing for Tracer to look at for any sort of comfort; all around she was surrounded by nightmares. From Nova’s delirious and demented service to her queen to the sight of the brutal Kerrigan herself, all the way to the seemingly endless wall of women that had been claimed and bred in the name of the Swarm. So many pregnant bellies. So many holes that Kerrigan had claimed as her own. Poor Tracer couldn’t even close her eyes in the hopes of blocking those images out, for when she did she had no other choice but to focus on the intense smell of violent lust, the smell of her own body falling into the same fate.

When Kerrigan came it was sudden and intense, and Tracer’s eyes went wide as the rush began. There was a sudden burst of heat inside of her as the Queen of Blades began to cum, squirting several hot doses of cream right into her fertile valley. The hero whined and continued to sob as she felt it all swirling around within her, and as it dripped from her folds she could do little more than look at the line of pregnant bellies before her. Would that be her fate, as well? Would she be occupying a space by Zarya and D.Va? It seemed to be the case, and there was no escape coming.

“Ahh...that’s a fine start, whore.” Kerrigan finally chuckled, before scooping Tracer up once more. The lightweight hero was nothing for Kerrigan to carry in her skeletal wings, dangling her like a worm on a hook as she stood and began walking back to her throne. Nova giggled and scrambled behind her, and as soon as Kerrigan sat back down with Tracer in her lap the blonde got to work. Tracer’s head was still spinning as she watched it all transpire; the sight of Nova grabbing her queen’s cock and fondling it desperately, kissing and licking it and cleaning up every trace of cum and Tracer’s own nectar. All the while Kerrigan simply sat back in her clear dominance, her cock twitching back to life while she wore a dominant look on her features.

“Please...please...let me go…” Tracer managed to whimper, shivering as she felt the still-hot cream of the evil woman drooling out of her pussy. She was raw, sensitive, and afraid...so much so that she was prepared to give up on even her heroic ideals. “I won’t tell anymore...I promise…”

“Oh, slut, it’s far too late for that.” Kerrigan purred, and brought Tracer against her a little tighter. Her wings drew forward and hooked against Tracer’s ankles; lifting them high and wide and stretching her legs out, pushing the girl’s back against her own ample, scaled breasts. Her hands once more locked against Tracer’s waist and she raised the girl up, just as Nova held onto Kerrigan’s cock and lined it up to Tracer’s tender fuckhole once more. Kerrigan merely laughed in hunger and wicked glee, before suddenly pushing Tracer back down on her cock where she belonged. “You belong to the Swarm now! You belong to the Queen of Blades!”

The outright howl that came from Tracer’s throat in that instant was so loud and desperate that it was enough to rile the bred women hanging from the walls. One by one they started to flicker awake, finally able to rouse from their Swarm induced slumber to see just what was filling the noise of their hazy day to day lives. Each one of them knew as soon as they saw the scene in the center of the room; the Queen of Blades had found another girl to join them. While Tracer’s tiny body slammed up and down on that mighty cock the girl’s voice cried out in desperation, tears rolling down her cheeks while tiny breasts snapped back and forth in a wicked bounce. All of it was on display for the women watching in the walls; from Jaina’s cold gaze as she remembered her own time in the throne, to the faceless visage of Auriel; a tainted and pregnant angel. All eyes were on Tracer in that moment as the women in the walls watched the introduction of a new member to their community, a new woman to be bred and broken into the state that they had all come to accept.

“It is...not so...bad, Lena.” Zarya was barely able to murmur, and she gave Tracer a look that was clearly influenced by the effects of the Swarm. Her eyes were glazed and her face was pale, but she still smiled while her pregnant belly swung back and forth. “You do not need to fight anymore. It is what Overwatch wanted, yes?”

“It’s...like platinum rank…” D.Va was quick to chime in with a similar tone, eyes glazed over and her tiny, pregnant belly fully exposed. “We’re top...tier…”

Tracer’s tears didn’t stop at the voice of her friends; if anything, they became more intense. While her tiny body was pounded up and down on the mighty cock of the Queen of Blades, all she could do was look at her future stretched out before her. To join the women that the Swarm had claimed, to be bred and fucked and used exactly how Kerrigan desired. And if Zarya and D.Va were any indication, to eventually accept and enjoy it.

“Yes, slut...almost...I’m ready to seed you again!” Kerrigan’s voice cut off Tracer’s train of thought, and soon she was forcing the hero to slam up and down even harder. Each thrust downward landed Lena’s ass squarely in Kerrigan’s lap, and that mighty member plunged in deep enough to give Tracer a tiny bump at the front of her belly. She twitched and spasmed as her body was completely overwhelmed from it; skin crawling in something that was adjacent to the sickest pleasure she had ever witnessed, yet still utterly terrified of it. She didn’t want to be like the others. She didn’t want to be pregnant to this..this monster.

And yet there was nothing she could do about it. Tracer howled and sobbed as Kerrigan found yet another climax, and once more she plunged her member deep into the girl as she unleashed rope after rope of dense, warm cum. Tracer’s eyes rolled back in her head and she desperately tried to squirm out of the other’s grasp, though it was ultimately to no avail. She was caught there, embraced by the wings and claws of the Queen of Blades, and her pussy was stretched taut around a cock that was filling her with the sticky proof of her affection.

Nova clapped and giggled before sweeping in to lick clean the rest of her queen’s shaft, while the other women all looked to Tracer with equal parts pity and a unique sort of compassion. They had all been there, and Tracer was now one of them.

Broodmares to Kerrigan. Her pregnant army of heroic whores. Tracer would make a fine vessel for the Swarm, and a lovely decoration for the wall.

Right alongside her friends for the rest of her days, only taken down when Kerrigan wished to hear her scream or she needed to be seeded once more. Just like Zarya and D.Va, she would come to accept it. Come to like it. Come to realize that it was exactly where she belonged.

And she would watch from the walls when the next girl was brought before the Queen of Blades’ throne.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Rawr, the rough stuff. It's fun to flex those evil muscles from time to time. Which HOTS hero would you like to turn into a futa and dominate you?
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
